The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cabling, and in particular to a cable bend radius guide.
Cables are used for inter-component transmission within systems. For example, electrical cables are used to transport current between current sources and sinks (e.g., a power outlet and a television (TV)). Networking cables are used to transport data (e.g., telecommunication signals) between computing components (e.g., a client and a server). Cables typically include an outer shell (e.g., a cable jacket) which insulates and shields inner components of the cable. Various types of cables exist, including fiber optic cables, coaxial cables, power cables, patch cables, and others.